


Wizyta z dawna oczekiwana

by Grisznak



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka lat po wydarzeniach z gry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizyta z dawna oczekiwana

...a pamiętasz jeszcze moment, kiedy drugi raz się spotkałyśmy? Pamiętasz? No proszę, jestem zaszczycona. No, nie dziw się. W końcu umowa była jasna - nigdy wcześniej się nie widziałyśmy. Spotkałaś mnie przypadkiem, tak jak innych. Nie było żadnego więzienia, żadnych laboratoriów, niczego. Dwie kobiety, odrzucone na śmietnik przez imperium. 

Wiem, zawsze byłam tą, która przeszkadza. Wyrzutem sumienia? Trzecią w parze? Piątym kołem u wozu? Weź nazwij to jak tam chcesz. A może po prostu cierniem w dupie? Mam nie być wulgarna? Dobre sobie. Jasne, pouczaj mnie dalej. Vino est magister vitae, hehehe..

Dobra, nie unoś się, nie chciałam. Tak, to moja wina. Jak zwykle. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy brałaś ślub z tym gościem? Tak, oczywiście, wiem, czułaś do niego coś. Wiem, mogłam coś zrobić. A ja tylko wylałam mu na łeb wazę ponczu. Wiesz, jak zabawnie wyglądałaś udając święte oburzenie? Dużo cię to musiało kosztować. A i tak przyszłaś potem do mnie, prosząc o te kilka groszy, gdy go zostawiałaś. Nie, przecież wiem, mówisz to za każdym razem. Nic mi nie zawdzięczasz. Vet za vet.

I co to dało? Przepuściłaś to wszystko, sama już pewnie nie wiesz kiedy i na co. Nawet kiedy się ucieka, dobrze mieć jakiś cel. No spokojnie, nie chcę moralizować, wiem, sama nie jestem święta. No, jeszcze jednego, na zgodę....

Że co, jutro wyjeżdżasz? Też mi nowina...A gdzie? Ach, do Narshe. To w końcu daleko. Długo jeszcze chce ci się tak krążyć? Ha ha ha ha.... wybacz, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Do końca świata. Paradne... Daj spokój, w końcu jeden już przeżyłyśmy. Jutro mi znowu powiesz, że to ostatni raz, że więcej się nie zobaczymy i koniec.

Obiecanki cacanki. Choćbyś uciekła na koniec świata, będę w tobie jak krew w twoich żyłach. Jestem jak kukułka, ty jesteś gniazdem, do którego podrzuciłam kiedyś jajo. Zbyt późno się zorientowałaś.

Za dużo? Bełkocę? Być może, patrz, faktycznie, już trzecia butelka. Chodź, pokażę ci twoje łóżko. Tak, tam gdzie zwykle, już czeka pościelone, jak co dzień. Uważaj, próg! O rany, zawsze się o niego potykasz. No, kładź się. Pieniądze są pod poduszką. Lubię spać długo, więc nie budź mnie rano, trudno, wstanę i ciebie już nie będzie. Nie szkodzi, za rok czy dwa znowu wrócisz. No, śpij.


End file.
